Ian Isberto
' Ian Isberto '''is the first member and the leader of Team Isberto. Ian Isberto is a fictional character in his cartoon series, created by himself as a cartoonist. He is best friends with Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory. Serving as Cartoon Network's mascot and portrayed as the main protagonist of the series, Ian Isberto became the original cartoon character along with Cartoon Network characters since his own creation. 'Appearance' His hair is short and his hair color is brown. His eye colors are black. He wears a green sweater and blue sweat pants and red sneakers. 'Personality' He is an ordinary and 15-year-old who is just an basic average boy and he is also the greatest hero in the world who has his own fighting skills. He was interested of drawing cartoons and animes and playing video games. He likes to watch Cartoon Network, Funimation Channel, and Boomerang because these are his favorite channels and his favorite color is green and it is the same favorite color as Josh McCoy. He enjoys riding with his trusty robotic animal vehicle, White Falconzord who was being used to fight giant monsters. Ian Isberto uses White Falconzord as his commands as he transforms himself into a battle warrior, White Shogunzord. In Megas XLR, Ian Isberto is the cameo character who uses White Falconzord to team up with Coop, Kiva, Jamie, and Megas. During his hand-to-hand combat skills, he uses his powerful attacks called Falcon Punch, due to the fact that he was mentored by Captain Falcon when he teaches Ian how to use Falcon Punch. When facing monsters and villains, he uses his laser pistol, beam sword, and other weapons to attack them without his hand-to-hand combat skills. Unlike his own weapons, Ian uses the Sapphire Amulet to transform itself into a powerful blade called the Sapphire Sword and it was given by his mentor named Nubiz, who is the wise, intelligent sage and the ruler of the Sapphire Society and Planet Sapphiria. During the fight, Ian Isberto faces his arch-nemesis named Zcorpion, who is the supreme leader of the Scorpion Army. He also has other enemies and rivals, such as Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) , Brick (The Rowdyruff Boys), and Him (The Powerpuff Girls). Despite of his normal attacks, he uses his badge as he push the badge button and says in his voice active, "Power Armor Activate", and transform himself into a powerful armored warrior as he became known as Falcon Trigger, due to the fact that his armor suit was invented by his best friend named Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) . In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ian Isberto is also the cameo character whoteams with his partner, Ben Tennyson and his teammates, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Despite of his solo act, Ian Isberto has portrayed himself as the self-proclaimed leader to his friends, Dexter, Cyborg (from Teen Titans), Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls), and Gohan (from Dragonball Z) as he and his teammates formed the group called Team Isberto. Throughout the series, Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) is "the smart one" and Ian's girlfriend who is in love with him. Ian Isberto was inspired to become the cartoonist and the fighting warrior. 'Relationship With Others''' *Cody Webb (Best Friend) *Dexter (Best Friend / Sidekick) *Cyborg (Brother) *Buttercup (Friend) *Gohan (Friend) *Blossom (Girlfriend) *Ben Tennyson (Friend / Partner / Ally) *Doopy (Ally) *Robin (Young Justice) (Friend / Ally) *Numbuh 5 (Friend / Ally) *Ling Yao (Ally) *Moxy Moto (Half-younger Brother) *Zcorpion (Enemy / Primary Arch-Nemesis) *Brick (The Rowdyruff Boys) (Enemy / Arch-Rival) *Ganondorf (Enemy / Arch-Nemesis) *Him (Enemy / Secondary Arch-Nemesis) *Dark Ian (Enemy / Evil Alter Ego / Arch-Nemesis) *Nubiz (Mentor) *Jayson (Advisor) *Captain Falcon (Mentor) *Washu Kozuka (Advisor) *Acorn Madness (Enemy) Category:Heroes Category:Team Isberto Members